


I'll grip my blades tight/As I get rid of this blight

by Smiling_Seshat



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: +1 Insight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiling_Seshat/pseuds/Smiling_Seshat
Summary: A short poem about our good hunter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnwelcomeStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwelcomeStorm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511014) by [UnwelcomeStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwelcomeStorm/pseuds/UnwelcomeStorm). 



> I got interested in Bloodborne after reading UnwelcomeStorm's fic 'Hunter'. I'm really happy I came across that fic because it allowed me to discover an amazing game that now has a special place in my heart. So I wrote this as a gift to the one who gave me that extra Insight, as thanks. :)

.

.

.

.

I've been lining my brain with eyes tonight

I'm going to raise my level of insight

The harvested eyes and blood vials will ignite

My wish to make contact in the moonlight

 

I’ll grip my blades tight

As I get rid of this blight

Be it monster or parasite

I’ll be the white knight

 

The lake is looking really bright

Full of spiders I want to smite

This will give me a second sight

I’ll see the Great Ones hidden in the night

 

You can slash, claw or bite

I’ll never stop this fight

The hunt began at twilight

And will only stop when all is right

 

Dawn is far and this place is a fright

I’ll save these people from their sorry plight

I know what vile blood can incite

I’ll set all the monsters alight

 

The doll is helpful and polite

And men live in dreams despite

Behing dead long before this rite

Where gods and newborns reunite

 

The crippled old hunter is contrite

Telling me I have to die to see sunlight

Shall I trust it’ll be all right?

Or refuse him out of spite?

 

I’ll grip my blades tight

As I get rid of this blight

Be it monster or parasite

I’ll be the white knight

 .

.

.

.


End file.
